warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Villains Society
So... evil. It’s fun. |-|Welcome= You may join the Villains Society if you are evil. However, to conceal our identity, we must refer to ourselves as The Gang |-|The Gang= Put your name here if you have joined us. Feel free to add your content category too! UwU Note: The prefix has to be Evil or Edge Leader: Edgestar Deputy: Edgesong Medicine cats: Evilberry Edgepetal Evilnight Warriors: Eviltail Evilsnow Evilfrost Edgefang Evilfang Edgetalon Edgestrike Edgewing Evilshadow Edgehawk Edgeowl Edgemancer Evilpounce Evilmeadow Edgebird Evilsplash Evilroach Edgebriar Edgeshed Evilstalker Evilsun Edgespark Evilfall Edgestride Evildrift Edgemoth Edgedusk Edgetalon Evilnight Edgesky Apprentices: Edgemoon Kits: Evilvixen |-|Roleplay= Click here to go to the end of the roleplay Tap to view chat about the roleplay (why would you even WANT to see it anyway) ---- should we do a rOLEPLaY???? Oh my gosh YES MORE PEOPLES VILLAINS NEED TO VOTE Should we do a roleplay? YESSSSS No TEN PEOPLE VOTED YES LET'S DO IT Roleplay here Eris: Eris walked around being bored. "Can someone else get on?" she asked. 20:16, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redstar: “Let’s go ruin some lives!” He said to Eris. Thornfang: "I have an idea about who we can ruin today. What about my old useless Clan, ShadowClan? I used to be the leader of it; I left since they were pathetic. Yeah, yeah, no need to call me Thornstar. I prefer Thorn''fang''." Hemlockberry: “Let’s poison them!” ---- Eris: Eris rolled her eyes. "No. Let's just take over the world, then we can each get our own Clan and do what we want with it." 15:34, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redstar: “I got my own Clan, then they executed me.” ---- Eris: //with an evil gleam in her eye// "Well, now that we're dead, they can't do that anymore! So let's go do it again!" 11:50, 8 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon: Crowtalon purred. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. My rogues are still around. Perhaps we can gather them." Smokehawk: Smokehawk perked his ears up and lowered a smoldering glare at Crowtalon. "Not so fast. We're dead. They aren't Clan cats. How can you be so sure they will see us and listen to us?" Crowtalon: Crowtalon growled lowly as she unsheathed her claws and drove them deep into the dirt and earth of the Dark Forest. Raisha: "Friends, friends." the small fluffy she-cat mewed smoothly. Some cats almost wanted to laugh at her pitiful size. This cat was responsible for so many crimes? They could hardly believe it. "You forget that thanks to Necromancer, I am here, a mortal that will assist you in your plans. Whatever rogues Crowtalon needs, I can persuade them. After all... (casually unsheathes claws) I still have my connections with the Strikers, and they can inspire fear in the rogues. And fear leads to persuasion." Crowtalon: Crowtalon smiled. "Well said, Raisha." she growled approvingly in a scratchy voice. "See, Smokehawk? It's no wonder with that attitude that your plans failed in the end." Smokehawk: Smokehawk wanted to tear Crowtalon's throat out. Necromancer: Necromancer remained silent, but Raisha knew that they were quickly gathering the information that all the Dark Forest cats had said so far and quickly analyzed them, searching for any opportunities that might prove useful to the villains. Drakepounce: Drakepounce snarled impatiently, "Then what are we waiting for? We have the means to take revenge on the Clans. Why not do it now?" (man i have a lot of characters with more to come) ---- Hemlockberry: “Man, I still want to poison somebody...” ---- Crowtalon: "Agreed. Hemlockberry, did you know that I poisoned most of the four Clans on a large scale when I was alive? My rogues did all the work. Deathberries, water hemlock, and the deadly nightshade. They proved useful." ---- Hemlockberry: She handed Crowtalon some creeper berries. “Take some then!” ---- Eris: Eris growled. "I still want to take over the world." Smokebird: Smokebird walked into the roleplay. "Let's get kITNAPPING!!!" she yowled. ---- Raisha: Raisha screeched with excitement. "mY SPECIALITY!!!" Crowtalon: Crowtalon took the creeper berries. "Thanks, Hemlockberry." Smokehawk: "This meeting is fruitless," he hissed pointedly. "We still don't have an outlined plan." ---- Eris: Eris sighed. "Why don't you just pair up with a cat that fits your goals the best? For example, Smokebird and... whatever your name is," she said, waving a claw at Raisha, "you seem to get along very well." ---- Raisha: "It's Raisha," she said in mock sweetness, totally not offended at someone forgetting her name when she was literally one of the most feared she-cat in the Clans and Twolegplace and on seventeen different hitlists. "Come on, Smokebird, I'll teach you all my ways in kITNAPPING!!!1!!11!!!1!" Crowtalon: "I can poison people. I can pair with Hemlockberry." Smokehawk: "I specialize in killing, I can pair with anyone brutal." Drakepounce: Drakepounce raised his paw. "I'll pair with you, Smokehawk." Smokehawk: Smokehawk nodded approvingly. "You might be the only one with brains here." Necromancer: They looked bored as they mewed, "I can literally pair with anyone. I can resurrect them and they're good to go." ---- Smokebird: "yESSSS!" she screeched, bounding over to Raisha. Eris: "I'll pair with anyone who likes TAKING OVER THE CLANS!!" ---- Sleekroach: "Hello everyone." -SFS ---- Eris: "We're pairing up," Eris informed Sleekroach. "You have to partner with someone who you have the same goals as. For example, I like taking over the Clans. Hurry up and tell us your specialty so we can get on with this." 14 Dec. 2019 ---- Sleekroach: "Killing my leader, I guess?" Sleekroach responded. "Who does that?" Ravenbriar: "Anyone up for destroying the Clans? Mainly WindClan?" Ravenbriar asked, her amber eyes glaring at the other cats. -SFS ---- Redstar: “I poisoned my leader so...” redstar said to Sleekroach. ---- Eris: Eris nodded at Sleekroach. "I do." She turned to Ravenbriar and growled. "Obviously not. Taking over the Clans is what would be our best move." 14 Dec. 2019 ---- Ravenbriar: Ravenbriar's beautiful, smoky fur shined in the sunlight. "You take over the clans, then I destroy them. Good idea?" She asked, half jokingly and half seriously. ---- Raisha: Raisha began filling in Smokebid about all her tricks, like imitating an owl. Necromancer: "Anyone needs some resurrection work?" they said, bored. ---- Eris: "NO!" Eris yelled at Ravenbriar. "Then I wouldn't have any Clan to boss around, and what fun would that be?" She then turned to Necromancer. "NO AGAIN! I'm a killer! I don't need my victims to come back alive again!" Smokebird: Smokebird listened attentively to Raisha. 15 Dec. 2019 ---- Necromancer: Necromancer glared at Eris. "Clearly your a poor listener," they mewed, their tone as cold as ice. "I resurrect cats in the Dark Forest to unleash havoc onto the Clans. To damage the Clans both physically and psychologically. I am not as idiotic as certain cats here to resurrect my foes." ---- Redstar: Redstar eyed Necromancer. “Can you resurrect me?” ---- Necromancer: Necromancer sighed. "Yes, if you really want me to." ---- Redstar: “Yes! But don’t make it painful...” ---- Necromancer: "It won't hurt." They said and got to work. They closed their eyes and focused on the life that thrived inside themselves, then Redstar. They felt a part of their soul that contained life essence being transferred to Redstar and bringing his body back to his spirit. Soon, the process was complete and Redstar was living again. Exhausted, Necromancer slumped down and felt a little piece of their sanity slip away. ---- Redstar: “Thank you,” Redstar said. He got some fresh paint, applied it where his splotches would be. “LET’S GO COMMIT EVIL!!!” ---- Raisha: Raisha beckoned Smokebird. "Let's go!" Necromancer: Necromancer collapsed of exhaustion after resurrecting Redstar. Crowtalon: "I'm up for destroying the Clans... uh,, anyone want to be my partner?" ---- Eris: To Crowtalon, Eris said, "I think you and-what was her name?" She waved a talon at Ravenbriar. "That cat would be a good pair." Smokebird: "YES!!!" she shrieked. As she bounded after Raisha she chanted, "Kitnapping! Kitnapping!" (smokebird is rather insane) 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Crowtalon: "Yes, you're right," Crowtalon mused. "We were both leaders of rogue groups. And we both want to destroy the Clans." Raisha: Raisha grinned wickedly. "Kitnapping." She then leaped into the mortal realm and stalked over to SkyClan territory. "Let's hit them first. I hate them." (I can tell) ---- Smokebird: "YEESSSS!!" Smokebird yowled, plunging after Raisha. "HOW DID YOU KNOW SKYCLAN WAS MY BIRTH CLAN?" 17 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: "I just know," Raisha mewed mysteriously as she leaped up a tree and perched on one of the stronger branches. ---- Ravenbriar: "Sure," she said to Crowtalon. "Kittypets also suck. One of them tried to take our prey, but I killed it. -SFS ---- Crowtalon: Crowtalon smiled. "I approve of that tactic," she mewed. Her claws gleamed white with just the faintest stain of blood on the tips as she unsheathed them. "I've lost count on how many of those filthy furballs I've killed." ---- Smokebird: Smokebird bunched her muscles under her and jumped up to where Raisha was sitting. "So," she whispered, "what's our plan?" 20 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha tensed her muscles, preparing to leap. "Kill a couple of cats first. That'll lessen the defenses, make it easier to infiltrate the camp and prevent witnesses. I detect a patrol coming in about five minutes. Prepare to flash the claws." ---- Smokebird: Smokebird liked Raisha's word choice. She unsheathed her claw, fixing her eyes on the undergrowth. 21 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: A patrol of cats soon trickled into view. "Now's our chance!" Raisha hissed urgently to Smokebird. She leaped down and slammed her paws into who she assumed was the patrol leader's spine, using her tail to muffle the cat's surprised cry. ---- Smokebird: Smokebird fell purposely from the tree, dropping her full weight onto another cat, who collapsed onto the ground. 21 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha snapped the patrol leader's neck with a sickening crunch before she darted nimbly under a paw swipe directed at her and rammed her shoulder into the cat's side, slamming him into the tree she and Smokebird had been waiting on, and proceeded to slash out the dazed cat's throat. (r u t h l e s s) ---- Smokebird: Smokebird swept another cat's paws out from under her and finished with a swift bite to the neck. 22 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha slammed the last cat into the ground, knocking him unconscious and then dropping the body in a fox den. "That's the last of them. Now let's go infiltrate the camp." ---- Redstar: Redstar was watching, entertained. ---- Eris: Eris stalked watched Redstar watching Raisha and Smokebird. Smokebird: "Yesss," Smokebird hissed, releasing herself from the body of a SkyClan warrior and following Raisha away from the scene. Vixenkit: Vixenkit yeets herself into the roleplay. "Does anyone else want to poison cats with me?" ---- Hemlockberry: “I can!” ---- Vixenkit: "Okay then, let's get to it or I'll claw your eyes out!" she said cheerfully. ---- Raisha: Raisha slipped into SkyClan camp, hiding in the brambles, her small size making her undetected. ---- Smokebird: Smokebird followed Raisha stealthily into camp. She spied the nursery out of the corner of her eye, watching unsuspecting kits playing with a moss-ball in front of it. ---- (I like where this is going) Hemlockberry: Hemlockberry handed Vixenkit creeper berries, “geese kid.” ---- Vixenkit: Vixenkit didn't get the geese thing but snatched the creeper berries. 31 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha snatched a clump of moss and rolled it into a ball, then threw it right in front of their position. "Come on... take the bait..." she snarled. ---- Smokebird: She watched gleefully as one of the kits spotted the moss ball and pounced on it, completely oblivious to the fact that it was a trap. ---- Nightpaw: She tagged along with Hemlockberry and Vixenkit. "Mind if I join in the poisoning?" Nightpaw asked. ---- Vixenkit: "Nope. Just don't be boring or slow or I'll have to kill you," Vixenkit said casually. ---- Nightpaw: Nightpaw shrugged. "Makes sense. I brought along some water hemlock, deadly nightshade, pokeweed, castor beans, and foxglove seeds. Lucky me that we started on SkyClan. Such a bad clan they are." ---- Rosestride: Suddenly, Rosestride appeared. "Hello edgy comrades." ---- Vixenkit: "Fine, SkyClan, whatever," Vixenkit said in a bored voice. "I don't care." Skydrift: Skydrift yeeted herself into the roleplay. "Who here wants to get revenge on the Clans for something they did to their family?" Lightshadow: Lightshadow randomly joined. "I do," he said. ---- Nightpaw:"I just want to take my revenge on SkyClan. The other clans are useless. WindClan is weak, ShadowClan isn't wary, ThunderClan are braggers when they aren't even good, and RiverClan is cowardly." ---- Vixenkit: "Okay, are we going to go now?" ---- Nightpaw: "I've been ready." ---- Vixenkit: Vixenkit glanced over at Hemlockberry. "Oh, whatever. I don't feel like waiting." She strode off in the direction of SkyClan's camp. ---- Dusk: She seriously wanted to kill someone. Moonpaw: “Dusk, you know we’re going to go kill some SkyClan cats, right?” She said, padding over to the others. Dusk: “Oh, ok.” She replied, running over so she could go kill some SkyClan cats. “I hate SkyClan anyway.” Blossomsong: She ran fast as heck up to them because SkyClan is just dead to her. ---- (When roleplaying, try to leave a signature so people know who's roleplaying, or else it gets a little confusing! Thanks!) Raisha: Raisha watched carefully as the kits took the bait and batted the moss ball near to where the two she-cats were hiding, her pupils narrowing to slits. Finally, when they were in range, she lashed out her paw, scooping up the kits and grabbing them by the scruff. "Get out of here, quick," she hissed. "And try to locate a fox den." ---- Sienna'''Sienna yeets herself in. She decided to pick on ThunderClan first, and shrugged, deciding to go alone. She sighed at how easy it would be to go steal or poison a kit, maybe even make the leader lose a few lives for it. Besides, all she had to do was look like Ravenpaw or something, and she was great at that, mostly because she had a pitch-black pelt, with white dots on her nose, and she was elegant and thin, just as she had been told when she was in that wretched clan. She walked through the forest, claws out, ready for trouble. Strangely, she didn’t get any. She noticed a ThunderClan kit though, outside of camp, almost drowning in a river. She wanted to leave it, but it could be valuable. They could demand ThunderClan’s leadership. They could make this kit an evil cat, seeing as it was outside of camp and even a bit away from their territory. They could even start a raid and demand them to give evil cats their whole mountain territory! She picked up the kit and knocked it unconscious, taking it back easily. -Ocean Curse ---- ( it took me forever to figure out how to make my own signature but whatever lol ) '''Nightpaw: She followed Vixenkit, carrying the poisons. Nightpaw stopped at the edge of the camp. Not many cats were awake. ---- Smokebird: Smokebird leaped silently out of her hiding place and tore off into the forest, slowing down once she caught a scent. It wasn't fox, but badger. She wondered if that would work for Raisha's plan, whatever it was. Vixenkit: Vixenkit casually swiped a leaf of water hemlock from Nightpaw's leaf wrap and began circling the camp, looking for a hole she could squeeze into. She didn't want to have to get past the guard that would be at the entrance. ---- Raisha: Raisha quietly stalked after Smokebird and once she saw the she-cat stop, she whispered in Smokebird's ear, "That'll do just fine. Wait for me." Then she dived into the den, deposited the kits inside and covered the den's entrance with dirt just as soon as she glimpsed a black and white snout hiding inside. "Get in the bush, quickly!" she growled as she slipped inside a bush and a growl resounded from inside the den. "Now we wait for night to fall." ---- Smokebird: The sun dipped lower and lower into the sky. Smokebird never shifted inside the bush where she and Raisha sat, waiting and watching the badger den. Slight sounds of movement were starting to come from the den. Soon, the badger would be completely awake. ---- Nightpaw: She nudged Vixenkit and pointed at a bush, signaling that it had a tunnel that led to the camp. ---- Vixenkit: Vixenkit stared at the bush suspiciously, thinking it might be a trap, until a foul stench rose from it. "Ugh," she whispered. "That's the dirtplace tunnel." ---- Nightpaw: She shrugged. "It'll have to do," she whispered back. ---- Raisha: The next morning, Raisha's limbs were screaming for her to move, but she took her time to get up slowly and stretch before going back to the badger den and kicking the dirt out of the entrance of the den and getting the limp and shredded bodies of the kits out, trying not to wince at the dirt caking their bodies and went to the ThunderClan border and rubbed the bodies against the scent. "Now we can frame ThunderClan for killing the kits and unleash havoc on SkyClan by throwing them into war!" ---- (mOON YOUR GRAMMAR) Smokebird: "YES!" Smokebird whisper-yelled (just in case any early-morning patrols were nearby). Vixenkit: Vixenkit sighed. "Well, you have to go in too," she said, "because I'm not the only one small enough to fit in there." ---- Nightpaw: "I know. We both have to." ---- Vixenkit: "Well, we might as well get it over with." Vixenkit plunged into the tunnel, doing the best she could to hold her nose, and emerged on the other side, taking deep breaths as she dived into the bushes to conceal herself. ---- (i'M SORRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SLEEP DEPRIVED I AM) Raisha: Raisha dropped the bodies off at SkyClan and told Smokebird, "We can watch the show from the Dark Forest." ---- Smokebird: Smokebird shrugged. "Okay." She closed her eyes, willed herself to sleep, and opened them to find dark trees surrounding her. ---- Nightpaw: Nightpaw followed Vixenkit and emerged out of the tunnel. She ducked into a nearby bush with Vixenkit. "The nursery is on our left and the elders' den on our right," she whispered to her. ---- Vixenkit: Vixenkit nodded to show that she'd heard. "I'm going to go to the medicine den," she replied. "If the medicine cat is dead then they won't be able to heal the other poisoned cats." ---- Raisha: Raisha did the same and found herself back into the Dark Forest. She then patiently waited for the fighting to erupt. ---- Nightpaw: She nodded. "I'll go for the warriors. If they're dead, the queens and elders will be vulnerable." ---- Can I Yeet Frostwing in here? ~Frost ---- (Yup -Timber) ---- Vixenkit: Vixenkit whisked away without farewell. She crept along the side of the camp, keeping to the shadows and darting between bushes so she wouldn't be spotted. Smokebird: It wasn't long before Smokebird spotted a SkyClan patrol. It seemed to be hunting, as the cats kept sniffing the air and occasionally leaping up to catch birds in the trees. She sat back in satisfaction. They're sure to scent the kits. ---- Nightpaw: She was on top of the warriors' den, gathering up her poisons. ---- Raisha: Raisha purred in satisfaction as the patrol approached. This was going to be fun to watch. ---- Smokebird: Smokebird observed the patrol leader stop for a moment, his nose in the air. He called back to his Clanmates, and the warriors weaved toward the ThunderClan border. They let out caterwauls of shock, grief, and finally anger as they spotted the kits. ---- Nightpaw: There were barely any warriors under her. Three. Easy. She leaped down onto them and stuffed hemlock down their throats, making sure they swallowed it and made no sound. The water hemlock hid some deathberries. Nightpaw sat on top of them, waiting for them to die. ---- |-|Public= Badge (For OCs only) Poll Is being good good? No No No Very bad Chat Let us talk about eeeevvvvilllll I yeeted Edgesong and Eviltail in ~ Edgewing9 End here Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content(CloudyTheDeathwing) Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Groups Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Moonstar365) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (SlyWolf0) Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Content (Yuki-Meowstic)